


(I bloom) just for you

by AutisticMob



Series: Leopika Week 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Jewish Character, Kissing, Languages, M/M, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Sappy, Slice of Life, Trans, Trans Character, Transphobia, minor use of Kurta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob
Summary: Day 2 of Leopika WeekPrompt(s): BeachLeorio takes Kurapika to the beach for the first time, along with Gon and Killua.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758400
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	(I bloom) just for you

“When are we gonna be there?” Gon asked, kicking his feet against the bottom of his seat. 

“Soon. We’re not very far out,” Leorio replied. 

A quiet stream of 90’s rock bubbled out of the radio as Leorio’s shitty old Toyota Avalon made its way over the unpaved gravel road, the small car shaking and jumping with every uneven bump. 

Beside him, Kurapika sat slouched half-asleep against the worn leather seat. He muttered something Leorio couldn’t hear. 

“What?” 

Kurapika sat up and groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Ugh, _mis’na gecheh hoq’raman hohrei em’chorah a nai da nurach mol’chai maal gonaik nei_ ,"1 he mumbled. 

Leorio laughed sheepishly. “Uh, yeah...I didn’t get any of that, but...it’s pretty. I like when you slip into Kurta, even by accident.”

Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s bumpy, and I’m tired,” he said as he curled in on himself.

“We’re almost there,” Leorio reassured. 

“That’s good. My legs really hurt. I think I’m gonna go crazy if I have to stay in here any longer,” Killua remarked. 

Leorio laughed and shook his head as he pulled into one of the parking spots. Without waiting for Leorio to put the brake on, Killua opened the door and jumped out onto the gravel, his sandals skidding against it. 

“Gon, c’mon!” He called. “I know you love the beach!”

Gon opened the door and stepped out. “Huh? Just cause I grew up on Whale Island doesn’t necessarily mean I love the beach. But I do, so it’s okay,” he laughed. 

Leorio sighed and opened the door, stopping to look down at Kurapika. 

“I’ll help you unpack everything,” Kurapika said. 

“Gon! Killua! Come here and help us take this stuff down!” Leorio called. 

Kurapika heard a muffled groan from outside. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. We can do it all in one trip if all four of us carry the stuff. Now come on.”

Kurapika sighed and opened the door. He picked up the overstuffed beach bag Leorio had insisted on bringing and slid it over his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, he was greeted with Leorio holding a large rainbow beach umbrella. 

“Hey, can you carry this?” 

“Sure.”

Kurapika took the umbrella and tucked it under his other arm. After they’d cleared everything out of the trunk, Leorio locked his car and the four of them made their way down the sand-covered wooden stairs that led to the beach. When they arrived at the bottom, Killua and Gon ran to go look for a place to set their things, kicking up glittering sand as they ran through the crowd of people that dotted the space before them. 

Leorio and Kurapika followed them to an empty and more secluded spot close to the bridge. Killua unrolled the towels and made for the water, kicking off his sandals beside his towel. Gon put the cooler down in the sand beside them and followed Killua down to the shoreline. 

“Geez, they’re energetic.” Leorio laughed as Kurapika handed him the umbrella.

“I don’t blame them. The car ride was almost three hours.” Kurapika placed the beach bag down on the sand and planted himself on his towel.

Leorio sat down beside him and took off his sunglasses. “This is your first time at the beach, right?” He asked.

Kurapika nodded. “Yeah. Aniz-Luq’soh, the place where I lived when I was younger, was completely landlocked. We had ponds and rivers and stuff, but I’ve never been to the ocean.”

“Do you like it?”

Kurapika shrugged, pulling his knees towards his chest. “It’s sandy. I don’t really know what you’re supposed to do at the beach,” he said. His eyes searched the surroundings for Gon and Killua. He spotted the both of them crouched in the sand near the shoreline, pointing at something and talking amongst each other. 

Leorio laughed. “You want to go for a walk or something? We don’t have to go in the water if you don’t want to,” he suggested. 

“Sure.” It sounded nice, and the eager sparkle in Leorio’s eyes was as obvious as ever. 

“I know a section of this beach that’s a bit more secluded, but it’s pretty rocky, so be sure to bring your shoes.”

Kurapika stole a sidelong glance at Killua and Gon, who had moved on to digging a large hole in the sand. Leorio realized and followed his eyes. “Don’t worry. They’ll be fine. Both of them can easily hold their own against any strong opponent.”

“I guess,” Kurapika sighed. He took off his sandals and followed Leorio down the beach, the smell of salty sea air filling his nose and the bright summer sun reflecting off the sand making him squint. 

Still, it was nothing compared to Leorio’s smile. It was so bright and wide, and his brown cheeks were dimpled with the pride of at last being shirtless in public, the small, dull pink keyhole scars on his chest visible only from a close distance. Kurapika followed the line of Leorio’s chest muscles up to his shoulders, where tattoo sleeves ran the entire length of his arms and most of his back. Words in both of his two first languages, anti-fascist and anti-capitalist iconography and phrases, and various queer pride and medical-themed imagery decorated his dark sepia skin.

Along the line of his neck, the earring that Kurapika had made for him glittering like the ocean in the midday sun. 

Leorio’s calloused hand brushed against his, and Kurapika instinctively drew away. 

“We’re in public,” he said under his breath. 

“So?” Leorio retorted, his fingers brushing against Kurapika’s scarred wrist. 

Kurapika sighed. “You know I hate PDA.”

“Is it because you feel unsafe?” Leorio asked, flashing a glance over his shoulder as if being stared at by a pair of ever-watchful homophobic eyes. 

“No. I just don’t like it, I’ve already said that. Besides, it’s not like I really pass well anyways.”

Leorio shook his head as they approached the large wooden bridge that stretched out over the ocean below. “You do.”

Kurapika laughed, but Leorio could hear the bitter venom that laced Kurapika’s voice. “Really? I got misgendered yesterday, remember?”

Leorio gritted his teeth at the painful memory. “Yeah, but I think you’re androgynous enough that it’s kind of unclear.”

Kurapika tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and Leorio’s heart jumped into his throat when he caught sight of Kurapika’s right earring, the one he’d bought for him instead of an engagement ring, as per the norms of Kurta culture. 

“I suppose. Either way, PDA is repulsive.”

“Then…I hope you won’t mind me saying that I’m having a hard time focusing on the ocean right now, since you’re standing right there and all,” Leorio said.

The edges of Kurapika’s lips turned upwards. “What was that?” He asked teasingly, a cloying smile spreading across his face. 

“Um… _a-ani ohev otcha_ ,”2 Leorio stammered. “Sorry I butchered your language.”

Kurapika laughed. “It’s fine. It’s only one of my languages. Who taught you?”

“I taught myself,” Leorio admitted. 

“ _Q’alsoh ehvet nai da raloshech, geihol nei naa molem_ ,”3 Kurapika replied.

Leorio’s heart pounded against his ribcage. He knew Kurta when he heard it, because there were times when Kurapika would slip into it, conscious or not. He understood none of it, and the learning curve was massive due to the unique circumstances from which it had emerged. 

“You’re staring,” Kurapika said gently as he poked Leorio on the forehead. 

“Sorry. I can’t help it. I saw this really hot guy…” Leorio joked as he passed beneath the massive pillars and crisscrossing old beams that held up the bridge above. 

“You can say that again,” Kurapika huffed. Wearing a shirt at the beach was hotter than he’d expected, even if it was just the thin kind that anyone only ever wore at the beach. 

“Wait, are you hot? Do you wanna take your shirt off?” Leorio asked as they emerged from underneath the bridge, faced with a short strip of sand that ended in a cluster of large, flat rocks that jutted out into the water a short distance. 

“Nobody’s around. Besides, you wore your swimming binder, right?” Leorio glanced down at him, noticing the dark flush across his husband’s tan face. 

“I don’t know…” Kurapika sighed. 

“We’ll just hang out for a few minutes, then we’ll go back to our stuff and we can have some drinks. You should put your shoes back on though,” Leorio said. 

Kurapika nodded and tossed his sandals into the hot sand. He slipped them back on and followed Leorio onto the rocky outcropping. 

He was right. Nobody else was around besides the two of them, and the only sound was the gentle splashing of the waves lapping against the rocks and shoreline. The white sun hung high above in the sky, casting its light like crystal fragments out onto the surface of the ocean before them. 

“Here, watch your step,” Leorio warned as he stepped further out towards the water. He reached for Kurapika’s hand, who hesitantly took it and stepped up onto the rocks. 

“It’s pretty up here, isn’t it? There’s nobody to distract us either,” Leorio laughed.

Kurapika looked at him, the sun painting golden highlights across his face and exposed torso, and the wind combing its mischievous hands through his short, gelled black hair. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kurapika nodded in agreement. “I guess the view of the ocean is nice too.”

“Huh?!” 

Kurapika chuckled. 

“C’mere,” Leorio laughed, wrapping his arm around Kurapika’s waist and pulling him in, bodies pressed together. 

“Hey,” Kurapika huffed. “I have a creeping suspicion that you _didn’t_ bring me here for the view.”

Leorio brushed a lock of hair from Kurapika’s face. “You’re as sharp as always,” he joked. 

Kurapika’s lips pressed into a pondering frown. “Hm...well, you tricked me, so you should make it up to me.”

“Are you serious?” Leorio questioned, eyes wide. 

“Do you think I’m joking?” Kurapika asked. 

“Okay, okay. Let me make it up to you now, is that okay?”

Kurapika nodded. 

Leorio placed his free hand on Kurapika’s waist and leaned down, face mere inches from Kurapika. 

“Just kiss me already,” Kurapika breathed, standing on his toes to be closer to his husband. 

“Anyth—” Leorio was cut off by Kurapika’s lips pressing against his own. He eagerly kissed Kurapika back as he held him close, hands on his waist. 

Kurapika chuckled as he pulled away, reluctant. “Should we go back?”

Leorio ran his hand through Kurapika’s hair and kissed his forehead, the distant taste of salt on his lips. “Are you thirsty?”

Kurapika nodded. “And I’m worried about Killua and Gon.”

“My love,” Leorio clicked his tongue, “they’ll be okay, but we can go back since you need a drink. I brought some stuff to make mixed drinks as well, in case you’re in the mood.”

Kurapika smiled. “I love you.”

He slipped his hand into Leorio’s, calloused and sweaty palms pressing against one another. 

“I...I love you too,” Leorio choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kurta, informal - "If this car keeps shaking (going over a bump in the road), I'll get out and walk, got it?" Back
> 
> 2\. "I love you" in Hebrew. Back
> 
> 3\. Kurta, informal - "I love you too, even when you fuck up my language." Back


End file.
